


On the tip of my tongue

by SonyB89



Series: Characters of Pedro Pascal [8]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din deserves love, F/M, Pedro Pascal Characters, Pero Pascal Fanfiction, Sex for the Mandalorian, din djarin is a dilf, past season 2, pedro pascal fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyB89/pseuds/SonyB89
Summary: Din Djarin comes back from a mission with a new Beskar addition on his person.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Characters of Pedro Pascal [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121489
Kudos: 32





	On the tip of my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> DIN DJARIN HAS A BESKAR TONGUE PIERCING AND NOONE CAN TELL ME OTHERWISE!
> 
> This is only my second ever Reader Insert / You Fic, so please be gentle :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**On the Tip of my Tongue**

Miroseth was a planet on the far end of the Outer Rim and it was the place where you and Din spent a few months after Grogus departure for his training.

You weren’t there by choice, mind you.

Boba Fett had set the two of you off here, telling you that if you were looking to buy a new ship and simultaneously trying to get work for paying for said ship, this planet was the perfect place for the pair of you.

It was crawling with criminals who had bounties on their heads and was crowded with travelers.  
It was a bustling trade planet with a dark underbelly and aristocrats with so much money they didn’t know where to put it.

You had settled in a nice inn at the edge of town, working for the owner as a nurse for guests who were sick or wanted a few hours away from their children.  
In exchange, the price for the room you were sharing with Din was almost nothing.

The promise of a big pay had whisked the Mandalorian away to the other end of the planet and it had been three weeks since you’d seen him.  
Three longs weeks since you had felt his strong hands around your waist, his lips on your skin, his breath on your neck…

You were woken by the sound of running water and sat up in confusion.  
The room was dark, only the dim light of the two moons in the sky illuminating the place. 

A look at the holopad next to your bed told you that it was the middle of the night.

Seeing that something reflected the light of the pad, you looked to your left and smiled.  
Dins armor and his helmet were resting on the table in the corner – he had returned.

Before you could stand up and sneak into the bathroom to greet him, the Mandalorian came into the bedroom, a towel around his waist and another one rubbing at his hair to dry it.

“I did not mean to wake you”, he said, not thinking a greeting was necessary. Typical.

You rolled out of bed and gave him a tight hug.

  
It still broke your heart that his muscles stiffened and his guard was up whenever you showed affection, but decades of being careful around other beings did that to a warrior.  
It did not take long for him to squeeze back though.

“Welcome back”, you mumbled, looking up at him. “Are you hurt?”

He shook his head. 

“The job was easier than expected. Just a bit more and we can afford our new ship.”

Your heart skipped a beat, every time he said “we” and "our".

Both towels had long since fallen to the floor, but neither of you minded.  
You enjoyed the way Dins lips started tracing your neck and finally landed on your lips, to seal them in a welcome back kiss.

His tongue asked for permission to enter your mouth and it was granted, the sweet kiss quickly turning into an eager, needy battle of lips and teeth until-..

“What the- Din?”

“Yes?”, he mumbled, drunk on your taste.

“Did you…”

“Oh… I forgot to tell you.”

It was hard to see in the dusky light of the room, but Din stuck his tongue out and there it was – a metal pin that pierced the delicate and flexible flesh of his tongue.

“Y-you had your tongue pierced?”, you asked in confusion, curious to hear the reason behind this action.

“You don’t like it?”, Din asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

You shook your head.

“That’s not it. I’m just surprised is all. I didn’t think you were the type for jewelry, let alone something that pierces a part of your body.”

Din held up his hand in a motion for you to wait and you could see that he was doing something with his tongue.

You watched fascinated as the muscles of his jaw were working until finally, Din spit the piercing out onto his palm, successfully opening it without using his hands.

“Have a look”, he encouraged you, showing you the glistening metal pieces on his palm.

It was a pin made out of beskar, no doubt about it.  
You scooted a little closer to have a better look and soon realized what it was that the Mandalorian held in his hand.

The piercing was designed to hide a clever, unbreakable lock pick.

“Intriguing”, you said in awe, having a closer look at the mechanism.

“I guess you have to poke this part with your teeth and it comes lose?”

He nodded, sticking out his tongue again to replace the piercing.

“I’ve been in situations where I needed a lockpick and didn’t have one too many times. Now, even if I get captured and my armor gets stolen, I can get out of handcuffs and cells with the tip of my tongue.”

You smiled and hoped that it would not come to that – ever.

“What else can this magic piece of jewelry do?”, you asked, running your hand over Dins exposed thigh. He raised his brows in question.

“What do you _– oh….”_

You laughed.

“It’s so typical that you didn’t think of _that_.”

He didn’t have the restraint or the nerve to hold back anymore, flipping you onto your back and pressing you against the mattress.  
The heat of moments before was back, as Din all but ripped the sleepwear off your body to start worshipping every single piece of skin he could reach.

You moaned, gripping the sheets tightly as the cold beskar pin in his tongue tickled and teased one of your nipples, making it stand to attention.

“I missed you”, you whispered as your hands found their way into Dins hair, massaging his scalp as he wandered lower and lower, squeezing your thighs and softly but determinedly opening your legs to expose your core.

“Beautiful”, he groaned, nibbling at the flesh of your inner thighs and scraping his teeth over the soft skin, slowly making his way to your shivering center.

“ _Din_..”, you begged, gasping as you finally felt his tongue parting your folds, drinking you in.

You could feel his breath on your core and his nose nudging against your clit as he explored your inner muscles with his tongue, the beskar piercing teasing your nerve endings with every nudge, moving in and out.

“ _Oh god… Din, more…”,_ you moaned, one hand gripping the sheets again while you tried to guide his head with the other, wanting to feel the cold beskar against your clit.

You placed your legs on his shoulders, trapping the Mandalorian between your thighs, ignoring the thirsty sounds that escaped his mouth, concentrating on the sensation of his tongue and the piercing against your nerve endings.

The heat was coiling deep within you and the pressure built in your muscles, making your back ache deliciously.

The cold but precise and hard nudge of the piercing against your clit made you cry out and your muscles spasmed, sending you over the edge, squeezing Dins neck between your legs and trapping him.

He slowly retreated, showered the inside of your thighs with sweet kisses again, waiting for you to come back from your high and back to him.

“I think this is an even better use than using this thing as a lock pick”, he grinned, pressing his erection against your stomach, diving in for a kiss.

You could only agree, but you had to nod, as Din sealed his lips over yours, eager to explore what else he could do with his new beskar accessory.


End file.
